


Gender

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderbending, M/M, Vik spends money like it's oxygen, i call victor vik because i want to keep the name change simple, they are total lesbians my friends, yuuri puts up with her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Alternate universe where Vik and Yuuri are women while everyone else keeps their original gender. Yuri Plisetsky wants to explore his gender identity and tell Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is UNedited. there may be mistakes, errors, wrong pronouns... this is because i don't have the time to properly edit anything anymore.

Yuri sat cross-legged on the couch beside the couple, knees up attempting to balance a laptop. The moment his earbud fell out, he saw them out of the corner of his eye.

"Yuuri!" Vik whined, her legs flailing, leaning horizontal on the cushions. On top of her was Yuuri, straddling the older woman and holding the remote over her head. 

"Nuh-uh. Apologize." Yuuri taunted her.

From Yuri's angle, it looked like the women were doing something completely inappropriate. "What the hell are you doing with me in the room?!" He threw the closest couch pillow at the duo, landing on Vik's face.

Yuuri smiled and grabbed the pillow, using it as leverage to hold her girlfriend down. As they struggled, Yuuri spoke. "We're fighting." 

Finding room to flip them over, Vik soon pinned Yuuri beneath her, grabbing the remote in the process. "And I won." Her hands grabbing into Yuuri's sweater and pulling the protesting woman up for a quick kiss. "It's our apartment, we can fight whenever we want." 

A small scowl found Yuri's face as he set his laptop aside, stood, and stretched. "That was flirting, not fighting." Even though he was glad flirting was all that was. 

"Going so soon?" Yuuri pouted, noticing how the youngest was slowly gathering his things. "I thought you were meeting Otabek." 

He untucked the hair from behind his ear to hide his embarrassment. "I am meeting him." 

Vik stood, walking between Yuri and the door, cocking her hip. "This has happened three times now, Yuri. Just let us do it." 

"What has happened three times?" Yuri fought back. 

Yuuri stayed on the couch, "Yuri." The way she said his voice made both look to her. "It may be hard for you to ask in person, but we already agreed we'd help you. If you don't want us to help you anymore, that's fine. But, you can't keep chickening out. I'm positive Otabek could care less how you look as long as you're you."

Yuri bite his lip, then looked briefly at Vik. "I know, okay? I'm ready, I just. Maybe I need a practice round? Try it out before going out to see anyone else." 

"Then, next time you come over, we'll have a practice round!" Vik smiled, clapping her hands together.

Yuri Plisetsky wanted to become more feminine. That was what he was calling it for now. In all honesty, Yuri wanted to be a girl. Which is why he found the courage to ask Yuuri to help him, to dress him up. But, he has yet to experiment with it yet. And the first person he wishes to show is Otabek. They ride this fine line of friendship and closeness, and it suits them both perfectly. Yuri wants to show Otabek who he really is, without having to do it with words. 

And for some reason he is trusting the great skating lesbian couple of Yuuri and Vik. "Okay." 

...

"No offense, but Yuuri's too wide and Vik, you're too tall for me to fit in either of your clothes." Yuri stood in the middle of their bedroom in his briefs, arms crossed to cover his chest. 

Yuuri gave a look at the insult, and Vik was pulling out boxes from underneath the bed. "I know, I know. Do you really think I'd give you my Gucci just to be nice?" 

"What?" The boxes were unveiled with piles of clothing, shoes, accessories. "You already bought everything? How did you know my size? How do you know i'll even like your tastes?" 

Yuuri was equally surprised. "Vik!" She tore into the taller woman's shoulder turning her around. "I told you not to spend money on frivolous things! How did you even find the time to buy this without me knowing?" 

A peck on the cheek, "Oh, Yuuri. You may stay up all night, but you sleep all morning. Giving me plenty of time to sneak away." 

Yuri went to his knees, scavenging through the items. 

Vik put a hand to her hip. "And I doubt you'll have any trouble fitting into the clothing. I contacted the people who make your competition costumes, they know all your measurements." He watched as the young blonde held up patterned heeled boots. "And I think i've known you long enough to guess your sense of style."

Yuuri wasn't done. "How did you hide this from the bank account? I've been watching all your spending habits!" 

Grabbing Yuuri's shoulders and sitting her on the bed, Vik crawled behind her and wrapped her long legs and arms around her body. Her head perched on the agitated girl's shoulder. "Cash, my beloved. Now, shh, look at Yuri." 

Yuri froze, still in his underwear infront of two women. "Don't look at me. Why look at me?" 

"Do you want to try wearing a bra, Yuri?" Vik said calmly. 

Yuri covered his chest again and looked away. 

"Yuri" Yuuri called out. This time Yuri listened. "There's a blue-black lace bralette at the top of the box on your right. Try it." 

He pushed his hair behind his ear. "What even does a bralette mean, hah, I mean... blue-black isn't really a colo-"

"It would look pretty on you." Yuuri stated. Her eyes just. 

There was an obvious inner dilemma with Yuri as he hissed and sighed, worrying his bottom lip. Then, he took the bra and turned his back to the others. "Close your eyes." He waited until Vik closed hers and put her hands over Yuuri's eyes. 

"...open." He whispered. 

Yuuri smiled big. 

Vik, on the other hand, whistled. "Not many girls can say their first bra is the price of a down payment on a car." Which made Yuuri turn around and berate her lover.

Yuri giggled quietly at the two and turned to the body mirror. "Hm." His fingers brushed down the lace and played with the elastic. "What else..." He leaned down once more and rummaged through the boxes. 

Vik began tickling Yuuri, which once again ended their small feud. Then, both stopped when Yuri held up one particular item with mild horror. 

"Haha-" Yuuri cleared her throat. "....Hmm, um. Yuri, you don't have to if-" 

A hand briefly covered her mouth, Vik's hand. "I think you should try it out. And if you don't like them, don't wear them." 

To which Yuri replied, "Panties." 

The youngest thought a moment then put the article of clothing down, laughing. "I mean, it's not like Otabek would see them! It'd just be for me." He looked at the black pair of simple underwear seemingly staring back at him. "But I am curious." He wavered.

Somehow, Vik managed to talk him into trying them on. Which, he did, however he did hide in the closet to change. Every item Yuri put on with hesitation seemed to be something he liked. Almost everything, but Yuuri and Vik agreed that women don't really wear skirts as often as they do in movies.

Another minor revelation on Yuri's part was that he had been buying women's leggings for years without knowing. "How am I supposed to know it was a woman's brand! They fit and i liked them!" 

Yuuri put up her hands trying to calm him down. "We know, it's okay. Just because you're one sex doesn't mean you are tied down to one gender of clothing! Vik wears masculine clothing all the time." 

They bantered over Vik's collection of hats, then Yuuri's choice in socks, and Yuri's leopard print problem. Soon, Yuri was in full gear. Suited up in an outfit Yuri wishes he had the nerve to wear everywhere. Then, Yuri heard a noise from somewhere in the apartment. 

"What was that? Is your dog in there?" Yuri asked nervously, not yet set on showing himself to anyone else just yet.

Vik hollered out, "We're in here!" and then to Yuri's terror, winked. "You can hate me when this is all over, Yurio." 

Plisetsky's heart hammered in his chest, being the only thing he could hear as he stared at the door. Not even feeling it in himself to attack Vik. Meanwhile, Yuuri had separated herself from her girlfriend and began yelling at her for ignorance. 

"This isn't just some game for Yuri, and you know that. Calling someone over here during a time like this? What were you thinking?" 

The situation was one Vik hadn't given too much thought. All she knew was that Yuri liked Otabek, Otabek liked Yuri, Yuri wants to present themself as more feminine, and that he wanted to show this to Otabek. "I'm trying to help a frie-"

Squeaking open, the door unveiled the Kazakhstan man that was Otabek. 

They stood in silence a moment as Yuri mentally tore into everyone in the room. He knew his and Otabek's friendship was still developing, that Vik was an asshole for not being considerate, and that Yuuri was an idiot for falling for the damn woman. 

"Why are you all dressed to the nines?" Otabek's usually stoic face had a small smile at the corner of one lip. 

"To the nines?" He was confused.

Vik whispered in her girlfriend's ear and both decided to exit the room. Yuuri not leaving without giving the other Yuri a look of encouragement. 

Otabek laughed, "You look nice. Those heels aren't really flashy enough for you, though." 

"Um." Yuri was losing his embarrassment to utter betrayal. Otabek wasn't supposed to react like this no matter how much relief is flooding his chest. "You didn't even react properly. How do you know this address? I'm so mad, I told you to never listen to Vik. And now you're here, and all you had to say was that I looked nice. How am I supposed to _feel_?" 

Otabek moved his feet, walking inbetween all the boxes all strung out clothing. He kept a tiny distance between himself and Yurio as he spoke. "If this is the 'thing' you've been skeptical of showing me, then i'm sorry to tell you... You worried for nothing. I think you should _feel_ beautiful, because that's what i'm seeing right now."

Dropping his mouth, Yuri gave Otabek his worst stare down yet. He hid his blush behind anger. "Do you know what you just said?" 

Again, Otabek smiled softly. "Yeah, do you?" 

...

"Yuuri did you hear that?! They communicated!" Vik had her ear to the door of the bedroom as she listened in. 

"Get away from there and give them privacy!" 


End file.
